Patience
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 73. Patience: ""Has anybody ever wonder why Tetsu has a lot of patience?" Aomine asked."


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 73: Patience**

"Has anybody ever wonder why Tetsu has a lot of patience?" Aomine asked.

It was a very random question. The Generation of Miracles, minus Kuroko who said that he had 'business' to take care of, were hanging out at a park. Aomine was thinking about how Kuroko managed to keep a poker face on while Kise was whining, Midorima was rambling on and on about his horoscopes, Murasakibara constantly eating, Akashi being... Akashi, and he (admittedly) was being a pervert. He knew that Momoi still puts up with all of them, but Kuroko puts up with them _and_ keeps his head. Therefore, the question came about.

Kise, who finally finished signing some (*cough* a lot *cough*) papers, stopped his movements. Midorima acted like he didn't care, but on the inside, he began to ponder the same thing. Murasakibara only paused for about a second before he continued to eat. Akashi, well, he had his 'scheming face', as Aomine liked to call it, on.

"I don't know. Why do you ask, Aominecchi?" Kise said.

"Well, he kinda has to put up with our usual..._ activities_, and he must have a lot of patience to do so."

"Don't think anymore. It brings up weird things, Ahomine," Midorima said while pushing up his glasses.

"Hey, I can be smart at times!"

"The key words being 'at times'."

"I wonder how Tetsuya acquired such patience also," Akashi said, effectively freezing the fight that almost occurred. "Why don't we go find out?"

That led to them going to Kuroko's house (how Akashi got his address is a mystery that may never be solved). Kuroko's mother, who was surprisingly a very bubbly woman, directed them to a small cafe that was in walking distance from his home. The basketball miracles were very confused as to why Kuroko may come here until they walked through the door.

Standing behind the counter, taking a woman's order, was the phantom sixth man himself.

"K-Kurokocchi?!" Kise exclaimed in shock. Kuroko blatantly ignored him, and the rainbow-haired group walked closer. They stood in line to try to talk to him, and was able to hear the exchange going on between the customer and the worker.

"No, I told you to get me decaf coffee. THIS IS NOT DECAF!"

"I am sorry. We will make you a new one."

"Well, you better get it right this time!" The woman walked away with a huff, and Kuroko's teammates took her spot.

"Kurokocchi, you never-"

"I am working now, Kise-kun. I will talk to you when my shift ends in five minutes. Please move out of the line if you are not going to order something," Kuroko stated bluntly. The boys did go out of line (even though Murasakibara wanted some sweets), and they had to wait for five long, agonizing minutes until Kuroko appeared beside Aomine and said, "Hello Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun."

After everybody (namely Kise) stopped themselves from having a heart attack, they (again, Kise, but with Aomine this time) bombarded Kuroko with a lot of questions which he could not decipher. He interrupted them by saying, "I had to find work before I met you all because my father wanted me to help out with the finances. My father managed to get me this job because he was friends with the owner. The reason why I sometimes leave practice a bit early or can not join you all is because I have to work."

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Aomine demanded.

"You didn't ask." came the short, blunt statement.

Aomine was currently restraining himself from throttling Kuroko for having a very stupid excuse.

"So, do you have to deal with customers like that woman before us a lot?" Kise said, trying to pacify the situation.

"Yes. It helped build up my patience."

_'Well, we know why he has an excessive amount of patience,'_ the team thought.

**One of my longer ones... at least, that's what it looks like.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
